Forty-Seven G Part 3 of 3
by Uzumaki-Rebellion
Summary: Erik Killmonger has his flight canceled. Lucky for her...


"_**He only knew her for a little while,**__**  
**__**But he had grown accustomed to her style**__**  
**__**She had the cutest ass he'd ever seen**__**  
**__**He did to, they were meant to be**__**  
**__**They loved to kiss on the steps of Versailles**__**  
**__**It looked like rain, mama, birds do fly**__**  
**__**I love you baby, I love you so much,**__**  
**__**Maybe we can stay in touch**__**  
**__**Meet me in another world, space and joy,**__**  
**__**Vous etes tres belle, mama, girls and boys…"**_

_**Prince & The Revolution – **_**"Girls & Boys"**

Fa'aana made the last round of collecting trash on the plane as they made their final descent into the ATL.

Erik was knocked out in his seat with his head resting against the window. She got a kick out of thinking about it, but she knew she had sucked his ass to sleep. The last few kisses he gave her after he came in her mouth found him becoming drowsy and when she went back to her seat in the galley, his eyes were already shut.

She took some time to wash her face, brush her teeth, and change her panties again. When he woke up from the in-flight announcements, she tried to ignore him as she went about her work reminding passengers to put their seats upright and to stay seated as they were about to land. His eyes watched her about the cabin, and when she went to check in with Lucy in first-class, she snuck a moist blueberry muffin back to him that she snagged from the first-class galley.

When the passengers disembarked from the plane, she had a few moments to stand near him while he waited to leave in his seat. He let his hand slip behind her legs so he could stroke her thighs while no one was looking. His row was finally exiting, and he slung his computer bag on his back. He turned to look at her and she knew he wanted to kiss her, but Mavis was nearby.

"Thanks for your excellent service," he said to her.

"You are welcome," she said. He lingered for a moment and then it got awkward when Mavis kept staring at him from across the aisle. Erik glanced at Mavis then his eyes found hers again. Nothing needed to be said. Not really. He would either call her one day out of the blue or he wouldn't. But at least she got to taste him. At least she got to feel up that thang between his legs. Mercy.

She watched him move away from her and when there was no one else on the plane, she finished a final trash check and then grabbed her own suitcase from the galley. She had the next four days off and all she wanted was some real sleep in her own bed, and some lemon pepper wings.

Once she had disembarked, she stopped in the restroom to relieve herself and then made a few phone calls. One to her roommate and another to her parents who liked to have her check in whenever she went or came back from overseas. She couldn't wait to get home and take a long soak in her bathtub.

Leaving the restroom, she ran into Mark. This had been her last flight with him as a team member, and she hoped she would be able to serve with him and Mavis again someday. They decided to have drinks together at a Chili's bar to have a proper goodbye.

"The weather has gone bad," Mark said sipping a beer as they both stared at the rain and condensation on the airport windows. Glancing at the nearby Departure/Arrival board they saw that flights were being canceled left and right.

"We made it just in time," she said licking the sugar off the rim of her second peach margarita glass. Looking around the airport it felt good to be back in Atlanta. She loved seeing the multitude of Black faces that worked the Hartsfield–Jackson International Airport. It always felt like a homecoming whenever she returned to it. Hearing the southern accents, watching how the co-workers greeted one another with that ATL charm.

She had a crush on one of the TSA workers she saw almost every day as she went through clearance. Something about the way the older gentleman said good morning to her with a syrupy drawl always made her feel special. There was also a young sista that worked at the Starbucks she rolled through before boarding who made her feel like a beloved favorite auntie. She was always asking Fa'aana about tips on how to get her braids and twist-outs to act right. Whenever Fa'anna saw that the girl was having a good hair day, she made sure to shout out, "I see you, girl!" Atlanta was not her city of birth, but she adopted it readily because she felt like the people embraced her like she was a native.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from our flight?"

Mark pointed out a tall frame hustling through the thick crowd of people scrambling to find new flights if possible.

Erik.

Fa'aana figured his connection was canceled.

"Erik!" she called out.

Mark gave her a quizzical look but she ignored it.

Erik glanced around and when he caught her eye, a big smile came across his face. He zig-zagged through the throngs of bodies over to the Chili's bar.

"Hey," she said.

"W'sup," he said.

"Mark, this is Erik, the famous guy from our flight," Fa'aana joked. Erik looked confused.

Mark held out his hand and Erik shook it.

"Ignore her. When you were on our flight a few days ago I thought you were a celebrity. Nice to meet you."

"You get grounded?" she asked.

"My connecting flight had mechanical issues and didn't make it here in time before this storm canceled everything. I have a hotel voucher for the Marriott, so I guess I'm chillin'. I was going to have my cousin come get me, but this weather is bad and he's out in Decatur, so…"

He was staring at her, his eyes bright and mischievous-looking.

"Free hotel is nice," she said.

"I'm headed down to baggage claims. I booked a flight outta here in the morning so hopefully this rain calms down before then," he said.

Fa'aana could feel Mark watching the two of them interact. He pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and laid it on the counter next to Fa'aana's empty margarita glass.

"I'm going to head out. May we fly together again soon, Ciao, Ciao," Mark said giving Fa'aana a hug and a kiss on each cheek, "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks," Erik said stepping back so Mark could leave.

"Ciao, Mark," she said.

Fa'aana and Erik regarded one another.

"I'll walk down to baggage with you," she said hopping off her barstool. She reached for her roller bag, but Erik grabbed it for her.

They walked side by side and rode down the escalator together.

"Fa'aana!"

Kandace, a ticket agent for Delta, waved at Fa'aana as they passed through.

"Kandy," Fa'aana said, suddenly feeling self-conscious with Erik there. Kandace looked at Erik…really looked at him, and then looked down at his hand wheeling Fa'aana's roller bag. Christ almighty. It would have to be Kandace to see her with Erik. Good ole Kandace, the person who introduced Fa'aana to Hugh…her own cousin.

Kandace stepped away from one of the self-serve ticket kiosks and gave Fa'aana a hug.

"Happy late birthday! How did the birthday night go with Hugh?" Kandace asked, emphasizing Hugh's name while staring at Erik.

"Uh, it was nice. Very nice."

Fa'aana saw Erik's eyes light up as a slick smile creased his lips.

Kandace stood there waiting for her to explain the tall glass of "fuck me please" standing right next to her.

"This is Erik," Fa'aana said. Why she was feeling so guilty unnerved her. Hugh was not her boyfriend. Hugh didn't act like he wanted to be a boyfriend. Just a fuck buddy. Kandace knew this because Fa'aana complained to her about it. The birthday night out was supposed to be a page-turner in the relationship. It was not. But Kandace was boring holes into Fa'aana's face as if she knew what she had done with Erik, twice, above the earth.

"Hey, I just got in town," Erik said. He reached out a hand and Kandace took it, eyeing him like he stole something.

"He has to go get his luggage. Grounded because of the weather," Fa'aana said.

"It's going to be a hot mess all day," Kandace said still looking at Erik.

"Lucky for me I'm off," Fa'aana said.

"I better go get my stuff," Erik said.

"Talk soon," Fa'aana said, so ready to leave the unspoken Spanish Inquisition looks Kandace was still throwing her.

Erik grabbed her roller bag again…and then clasped her free hand in his.

"Nice meeting you," he said pulling Fa'aana away toward the baggage carousels. Kandace's mouth dropped open and Fa'aana scurried to keep up with Erik.

Erik kept her hand in his while they watched bags roll past. His duffel popped down the conveyor and he grabbed it, draping it over one arm. She reached for her bag.

"Nah, I got it. How are you getting home?" he asked.

"I just go out and catch a Lyft—"

"Let's share one then. My hotel is nearby."

Once again, he took lead and pulled her gently toward the airport exit. She pointed out the best spot to catch a ride without antagonizing the local cab drivers. He pulled out his cell while she held onto her bag.

"Should be here in about fifteen minutes," he said.

"We'll see in this weather," she said looking at the arrival terminal packed with vehicles trying to maneuver around each other and security hustling them along if they sat too long.

Fa'aana felt her cell vibrate in her small travel purse. She pulled it out and felt her face crinkle. Hugh.

"You just got me in trouble," she said.

"With who?"

"Hey, Hugh, what's going on?" She answered her phone in a sing-song voice like she was so excited to hear from him.

"'sup, Hugh!" Erik called into the speaker and Fa'aana gave him a heated look and moved away from him.

"Who was that?" Hugh asked.

"It's hard to hear you, I'm outside the airport waiting for a ride."

She was trying to buy time to think.

"Kandy told me she saw you."

"Yeah, a few minutes ago—"

"With some man."

Erik had a big grin on his face. He was enjoying this too much.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, what?"

"Just yeah—"

Erik took her phone from her.

"Yo, Hugh, 'sup mayne? I'm Erik, Fa'aana's cousin. Just got in town. Heard a lot about you," Erik said making faces at Fa'aana. She wasn't sure if she wanted to sock him or be grateful for the save. Kandace didn't waste any time snitching.

"Her cousin—?"

Fa'aana could hear his voice on the phone, Erik held it tilted so she could listen too.

"Yeah, we 'bout to ride over to the Marriott right now. I have a long ass layover because of this storm, so we're going to kick it there for a minute and have some drinks and catch up. You should come through."

Fa'aana felt her face blanch. What was he trying to do?

Their Lyft arrived.

"Our ride is here, lemme give the phone back to Fa'aana," Erik said.

She took back her phone and glared at Erik. She wanted to go home and change clothes and take a bath, and eat her food, and get into her bed, and…

Erik was looking down at her, his eyes taking in her legs. He reached out for the handle of the back passenger door and opened it for her.

"Hugh?" she said while stepping into the car. Erik placed their travel bags in the trunk.

"I'm at the office still—"

"Don't worry about coming down here. Erik and I will be done before you even try to get out in this weather—"

"No, I'm coming down. Marriott bar, right? I'll see you as soon as I finish up here."

He hung up first.

"What the fuck Erik?"

"Don't get nervous, girl. You want this nigga, right? You sounded really excited about dinner with him the first time I met you. But it turned out wack. He didn't even blow your back out. On your special day, deadass?"

She gave him a surprised look.

"You didn't have to tell me that, I could tell. You slobbed down my dick like you was starving, Ma."

She felt her face start to slide sideways when her eyes caught the Lyft driver's eyes in the rearview.

"Stop talking," she said holding her face in her hands.

"Ignore us," Erik told the driver.

"I shouldn't have messed around with you. You young guys just want to play—"

"My age ain't got nothing to do with anything—"

"My life is just to amuse you right now?"

His face took on a contemplative countenance.

"I have twenty-four free hours to use up until I dip, so yes, this will amuse me."

The fantasy was over. She had misjudged him. He was a knucklehead and she had made the mistake of confusing a thick dick and some intense orgasms with maturity. Won't make that mistake again. As soon as they reached the Marriott, she would never have to see him again.

"Whatchu thinkin' about?"

"Poor choices."

"What that mean?"

"This isn't fun or funny to me. This is my real life, not your entertainment."

He pondered her words.

"When you told me about the date, you sounded really disappointed. I got the impression that this guy was on the fence with you. Which, in my opinion, is fucking ridiculous. Let's see what he's about. You feel like he's not into you, but he's quick to hit you up just to see who the fuck I am. That means one of two things: he digs you and can't figure out how to please you and he's scared of losing you, or he don't want some other nigga sniffing around what he thinks is his…even if he don't really want you. Let's find out—"

"I'm not interested."

"Then just have a drink with me and you can leave."

"I said I'm not interested."

They were silent on the rest of the way to the hotel. Erik tried to rub her thigh and touch her hand, but she shook him off. Fatigue was coming down on her. Any attraction or feelings she had developed for him faded…shriveled up on the vine and died.

"Fa'aana…I'm sorry. I read your situation wrong."

"No worries. Forget about it."

The Lyft pulled up in front of the Marriott.

Erik jumped out to get his duffle bag and his computer bag. He stuck his head back inside the car.

"Let me check in first and then just have one drink with me. Call your man up and tell him not to come…tell him I changed plans. They have a jacuzzi in here and a heated pool. We can stick our feet in and talk—"

"No, thank you."

"C'mon Fa'aana. Give me a chance to make it up to you. I feel bad now."

"Bye, Erik."

###

The rain pelted down hard and made visibility difficult, but the Lyft driver was very careful and Fa'aana arrived at her apartment building safe.

Dragging her bag to her unit, she felt her legs get weary.

The apartment smelled clean, like her roomie Dianne had spit-shined the place for her return. Tossing her keys on an end table and reaching for her mail, she heard Dianne in her bedroom. After a good rest, she would be open to telling her roommate about the fine asshole she left back at the Marriot. She hoped Erik would remember her mouth as being the best at thirty-thousand feet. What a fucking let down.

She had felt such a surge of excitement when Erik had grabbed her hand in front of Kandace. He had taken charge and her panties did get a little moist when she threaded her fingers with his and followed him out of the airport. If he had just kept his mouth shut, she would've gone to his hotel room and spread her legs wide for him. Would've let him slam that horse dick deep down in-

The fuck?

Dianne wasn't alone in her bedroom.

The male groaning that was filtering out into their shared living room space was a sorry noise she was all too familiar with.

Hugh.

Fa'aana stood rooted.

One part of her thought about storming into the bedroom and making a scene, but instead, she didn't care. In fact, she started giggling and had to cover her mouth and nose with her hand because she almost snorted. As she listened to Dianne, she could tell her roomie was faking her pleasure. Two years living together and having men run in and out between them, she knew the real sound of Dianne getting off compared to the fake moaning she was selling Hugh. And since she wasn't the one getting fucked by him, she could really hear how basic he sounded while fucking. She let his job and status as a city planner, his ability to take her to fancy places around fancy people blind her to the fact that his stroke game was lacking. Pitiful.

Dianne fell for the glitter of him too. Now she was reaping a bargain basement tryst. Hugh had been with her while he was calling Fa'aana at the airport to see what new dick she was walking around with. Sorry ass.

Erik was right. That nigga in there boning half her rent didn't want her. He just didn't want anyone else messing with her just to be spiteful. He was going to screw Dianne, then come to the hotel just to see what she was bringing to the table. And the table would've been blessed.

There was no need to cry or get upset or make a fuss over trash dick that didn't want her. Dianne could have him.

Fa'aana tip-toed back out of the apartment with her bag. She had clean clothes in her suitcase. She could freshen up at the hotel.

If Erik would let her.

The Lyft she called came quicker than expected. When she dialed Erik's number, he answered on the second ring.

"Can I see you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can get dressed and meet you at the bar—"

"Don't bother getting dressed," she said.

"Whatchu tryna get into, Ma?"

"You," she said.

"Bring that pretty mouth over here then."

"Text me the—"

BOOM.

Before she had finished asking, his room number had already popped up on her phone.

###

Erik opened the door wearing a comfy pair of low-slung blue joggers and no shirt. The chain necklace with the ring he wore dangled between his pecs. His eyes seemed to caress her face when he looked at her.

A creeping shyness came over Fa'aana as she stood in the hallway with her suitcase. Her mind went to being on the plane with him the first time when she rested her head on his chest. The incredible naked chest she was staring at right now. On both sides of his chest, right below his collar bone, there were two round half a dime-sized keloid scars that puckered up his rich nutmeg brown skin. Smooth. Shiny. She wanted to reach up and touch them. They were perfectly shaped and distanced like they were placed there on purpose and not just natural scarring…

"Come in," he said stepping back.

He took her suitcase for her and placed it by an open closet door. She walked into the room and looked around the fancy digs.

"Nice," she said.

"Sit down," he said.

She went to sit on the small couch near the window. He sprawled out on his king-sized bed, lying on his stomach and staring at her.

"What changed your mind?" he asked.

A haughty chuckle spilled from her mouth at first and then she chewed on her bottom lip feeling it tremble. Before she could stop them, tears began falling. The smile on Erik's face changed to concern. He jumped off the bed and moved to sit next to her rubbing her back.

"What happened, Fa'aana?"

She quickly wiped her face.

"You were right…you were right…"

"About?"

"Hugh. That asshole. I went back to my apartment and I heard him fucking my roommate."

"Damn…sorry, Ma. That's a dick move on his part. Your roommate too."

"I stood there listening to him and…she is getting the worst dick ever…"

Erik started laughing and Fa'aana felt her spirit soar from the sound of his vibrant voice.

"No woman should cry over trash dick. Dry them tears, girl. C'mere."

He wiped the corners of her eyes with his fingers and kissed both her cheeks.

"Fuck him. Fuck her too. Okay?"

She nodded and sat back away from him wiping her face with her hands.

"I just really like the idea of him. He was handsome, successful...he said all the right things. Lived in the right neighborhood. Drove the right car. Good kisser. He acted like he liked me too—"

"He didn't like you; he liked your pussy."

Fa'aana's eyes snapped up to his when she heard the crude remark.

"I'm being real witchu. Niggas be like that. He liked that you didn't pressure him. All this casual dating. You not around all the time because of your job. He could hit it and run to the next bitch when he felt like it—"

"So it's my fault he's fucking my roommate?"

"I didn't say all that. You were being open with your heart and that good puss between your legs. He took advantage because he didn't have to work to get you. Sorry to say it, but if pussy is too easy to get, it ain't worth it. Men like the challenge—"

"The challenge…"

"When we were on the plane together and playing the trivia game, did you see how fast I got up to find out who was challenging my wins? When I saw it was you, I wanted to know what was up. What made you tick. Had to play against you again. I was focused on you and wanted to be near you. Simple shit you did like telling me we should stop messing around. That made me want you more. That's real. Compare that to this chick that was sitting across from me on the plane. She was coming at me all hard, just basically telling me we could go into the bathroom and fuck. I'm barely in my seat and she's throwing pussy at me. Easy pussy ain't always good pussy—"

"So my pussy was trash to Hugh because I made myself too available?"

"You don't have trash puss, girl. Believe that. That nigga kept coming back. He'll keep coming back too if you let him. You ain't the one he wants to settle down with. You the one he wants to fuck on the regular until he's ready. Cut him off."

"Done."

"No, I mean for real Fa'aana. I know how you women do. Get your feelings hurt, then you start missing a nigga, and when he comes begging, you feel sorry and give him a chance again. Rinse and repeat. You just got back in town from being overseas working hard with funky ass demanding passengers…some with bad attitudes… and that man ain't tryna run up in your guts right now cuz he misses you? Nah, bruh. Wouldn't be me. We'd be in bed right now fucking all day. I'd be making your pussy sloppy as fuck."

His eyes dropped down to her lips and she felt a tremor in her belly and a heat blooming in her chest and face. The way he talked. The way he looked and looked at her in that moment.

"Don't waste your time on niggas who don't want you. It ain't no reflection on your worth. Some people just ain't for you. That's all. When a man is feeling you, really feeling you…he will do what he gotta do to be around you as much as he can. If he don't, you just a toy to him. Something to poke on when he in the mood. And if it ain't you, it'll be the next easy bitch on his playlist."

He rubbed her back again.

"This has been a shitty day for you so far. Lemme take care of you. Go take a shower and have a little nap. I'll take you to the Aquarium and we'll have dinner together here at the hotel. I'll give you the proper birthday experience you wanted. That hoe ass bitch didn't give it to you. I will."

"Erik…"

"You deserve it. Lemme do it. I'm here for a whole day. Use me. It'll be fun."

He stood and pulled her up by her hands.

"Go get out of this uniform, and take a shower."

He gave her a soft nudge toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to watch some tv. Handle your business, girl."

###

Hot water drizzled over her shoulders and back. She let her hair get wet and the curls tightened. She took a long shower and used up all of his shower gel. She made a note to call room service to bring him more.

Stepping out of the shower stall she wrapped a towel around her head and her body. Refreshed and actually energized by the water, she glanced around the bathroom and noticed that she left her fresh clothes on top of her suitcase. She could hear a basketball game on and Erik talking to the tv scolding players who were doing terrible.

She opened the bathroom door and tip-toed to his closet.

"Why you sneaking? Get comfortable," he said.

She stopped and stared at him. His eyes took all of her in. He shifted his body on the couch. She grabbed her clean t-shirt and jeans.

"Change out here," he said. He sat up from the couch.

Why not?

She tossed her clothes on his bed and dried her hair first, fluffing it out with her fingers.

"All that hair," he said leaning back. His legs spread a bit and he let his right-hand rest on his thigh.

She felt bold.

Unfastening the towel around her she slowly dried herself watching his eyes drag up and down her nude body. His right hand inched closer to his groin.

"Damn. You got a pretty body."

She dropped her hands down to dry her legs, letting the thick white towel rub against her dark brown thighs. She patted herself between her legs and she saw his hips shift on the couch. He squeezed himself between his legs.

She dried her feet.

"Go put your work heels back on," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Amuse me," he said winking at her. She dropped the towel on the bed and padded over to the closet. She slipped her feet in her black five-inch pumps.

"Come over here and stand in front of the window," he said.

She sauntered over.

"Pretty little chocolate nipples. Do they taste like candy?" he asked. She smiled.

"Why don't you try them and find out?"

"I will, believe that."

She saw the tent in his joggers and his fingers gripping it like he couldn't control it.

"Put your palms against the window and poke your ass out," he said.

He was openly stroking his dick through his clothes.

She positioned herself and looked back at him.

"Nah. Don't look at me. Look out the window. Don't move nothing but your hips, girl. Circle that shit hella slow….yeah…yeah…just like that…slower…"

She could hear him pulling his joggers down and his breathing becoming heavy.

'Keeping doing that…ah shit…keep…shit…keep moving like that…don't look back at me Fa'aana…"

She could hear the sound of his hand jerking off his cock. She wanted to watch him so bad. She stared out of the window looking at nothing in particular, but then she caught his reflection and she could see his hand moving up and down. She gasped and slowed down her hips.

"Ooh…baby…do that shit for me…damn…just like that…got me gripping wood over here like a muthafucka bitch…damn…"

She heard him stand up and she looked back at him.

"I said don't look at me."

His hand gripped the back of her neck and he pressed her cheek hard against the glass.

"One thing you need to know about me Fa'aana, when I tell you to do something, you betta do it. I mean that shit, girl. Poke that ass out."

She moaned against the glass and pushed her cheeks back. She felt his right hand patting her vulva.

"I knew you'd be wet already. You start dripping so easy for me, huh?"

He gripped his erection and rubbed it against her pussy lips, teasing her entrance.

"Get a condom, Erik, " she breathed out with concern and his left hand gripped her neck tighter.

"Did I say I was going to fuck you right now? I'm just giving you a little preview. Move them hips."

The cold of the glass was the exact opposite of the heat slickening the tip of his fingers and his fat cock. She felt the bulge of his wide tip tapping against her opening again.

"You got some big thighs for your size, girl. That the Samoan in you coming out?"

She laughed and her breath fogged up the window

"Keep winding them hips…shit…"

He released his grip on her neck and she felt him rubbing his dick on her ass cheek. It was so hot. He was a furnace just like his ex-girlfriend said. She wondered if it was Chloe.

"Now look back at me Fa'aana, let me see them big round eyes of yours pretty girl."

She almost felt overwhelmed by the intensity in his dark brown eyes. They had grown darker and his lips were parted open, his tongue licking his bottom lip. His breath was erratic.

"I'm gonna nut on your ass, okay?" he choked out.

She moved her lower half even slower and arched her back more.

"Ooohhh," he groaned, and she watched a heavy dripping of pre-cum fall on her ass cheek. She wanted to melt all over his dick.

"Keep moving like that…fuck! Keep on…keep on…"

"Erik," she whined. She wanted his hands on her.

He started hitting her ass cheeks with his stiff dick, spanking her with it and rubbing the length of it up against the crack in her ass. She could feel his heavy balls and so much heat coming from him.

His hands shocked her when he reached up and tweaked her nipples with his fingers while still rubbing his length against her backside. Another deluge of pre-cum spilled on her. He let go of her nipples and she twisted sideways to watch him as he violently fisted himself against her ass. His thumb and index finger were slick against her skin.

"I been wanting to cum on this cute little ass since I first saw you on the plane, girl."

His eyes seared into hers. God, he was so damn big, and he was this excited because of her. Wetness was sliding down her legs from her own pussy, the tension in her clit was killing her. He wasn't touching her there on purpose.

"Can I nut on you Fa'aana, please?"

Was he begging her?

"You want to cum on my tight little ass?" she asked.

He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned so loud in her ear that it made her pussy jump. He was hunched up all over her back, the weight of him smashing her harder into the glass.

"I'll let you cum on me if you promise to wreck my shit later—"

His eyes popped open and he stepped back, glaring at her. He really began beating his meat hard against her cheeks.

"Promise me, Erik. You'll beat this tight little pussy up-?"

His eyes snapped shut and he was yelling in her ear as he spurt hot ropes of his creamy goodness all over her backside.

"Look what you made me do!" he hissed pushing her against the glass again, stroking the rest of his release on her.

When he had no more to give, he staggered back and stared down at her. She kept winding her hips while his fluid dripped down the back of her thighs.

"Go take another shower so we can get up outta here," he said slapping her butt. Some of his cum soaked his fingers and she bent her head to lick it off. He raised up her chin and bent down to kiss her fully on the lips. His tongue was swift to explore her mouth. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her over to the bathroom and pulled away from her lips reluctantly.

"Go get ready."

She jumped down from him and kicked off her heels.

###

It was so much better the second time around.

The trip to the aquarium was fun for her and for Erik. He was just as excited watching manta rays and sharks swim around as she was. Because of the weather, it wasn't very crowded. They spent a long time sitting and watching marine life around them while holding hands.

His cell phone rang a couple of times and when he turned his phone to mute, she saw the picture of a gorgeous dark-skinned woman hugged up against him as his screensaver. Erik looked like he was in love in the photo while the woman, who was smiling, looked indifferent. No not indifferent. Distant. She looked older too by a few years. That seemed to be his thing. Older women.

Dinner at the hotel restaurant was so much better than the overpriced fiasco Hugh took her to.

She and Erik enjoyed stuffed crab legs and porterhouse steaks. He even bought high-end champagne for her. They were tipsy and well-fed by the time they hit the hotel bar for a nightcap.

She shared pictures of her family from San Diego and also over on the American Samoa islands. He commented that she looked like her paternal grandmother on the island. Same round face and big eyes full of warmth. He shared no photos of his parents but had plenty of his friends from school and in Oakland. The most stunning picture was of a woman he said was his cousin in Sao Paulo, Brazil. Her name was Marisol and she was dressed in a red and yellow carnival costume. Her skin was so dark and smooth like polished obsidian. He looked high in the picture and his tongue was sticking out in a way that was naughty.

She was laughing about his story about his older cousin Junie who had moved to Atlanta after giving up Oakland for a woman who was already married. Only he didn't find out until he had moved in with her…and the husband.

She was wiping away tears of laughter when her name was called with an angry voice behind it.

"Hugh," she said scooting away from Erik at the bar. She gulped down the whiskey sour she was drinking. She felt Erik tense up next to her.

Hugh stood about an inch taller than Erik, broad-shouldered, broad body language, and chiseled features. His heavy brow looked bothered and his tawny brown complexion was slightly wet from the rain outside.

"I've been calling you all day. You haven't been checking your phone?"

She reached into her travel purse and checked. Yep. Several calls and missed texts. Oh well. She forgot to text him and tell him not to come looking for her and Erik.

"I thought something happened to you because of the weather," Hugh said. His eyes wrenched away from hers and gazed at Erik.

"You're Erik?" Hugh asked.

Erik brought his tumbler of Hennessey up to his lush lips. He drank a bit and then put the glass down on the bar counter.

"'sup," he said.

"We were busy," she said and started giggling when she looked at Erik and a slick smile curled his lips.

"Doing what for five hours?" Hugh asked.

"What's with all the interrogation, homie? Watchu been doing for five hours?" Erik asked.

Fa'aana watched Hugh's face carefully.

"I came down here because I thought you all would be here earlier."

"Well, we here now. Pull up a seat. Grab a drink," Erik said.

Fa'aana was on an Erik high and she let him dictate what would happen. She sat between the two men and they tossed back shots as Erik regaled Hugh with made up stories about a fabricated childhood as her cousin. Hugh was buying it and Erik lead the conversation into areas that showed Fa'aana what a poor choice Hugh was for a boyfriend or anything else. He was judgmental, hated poor people, and only worked for the city to get connections for his resume. Sitting there listening to him, she was embarrassed for Erik to know that she at one time wanted this man so bad.

She was on her second red wine when she felt Erik's hand brush against her thigh. He leaned in very close and whispered in her ear.

"I'm ready to go upstairs. I wanna go fuck."

Her wine went down the wrong pipe and she coughed. Erik rubbed her back and Hugh gave him a harsh look at his touch. It wasn't the touch of a relative.

Hugh slid off the barstool and grabbed his coat.

"It's getting late," Hugh said reaching for Fa'aana's arm. Erik slipped his hand around her waist and eased her closer to him on her barstool seat.

"We're going to hang out a little longer, bruh. Aye, Fa'aana, why don't you call your roommate and have her come down? I'd like to meet her. We can have a little party. She single right?"

Fa'aana saw Hugh's face freeze for a few seconds before he was pulling on her arm again, forcing her off of the barstool.

"Aye, yo, dawg, you ain't gotta be pulling on her like that," Erik said, his eyes narrowing and his voice going low.

"Fa'aana, let's go," Hugh said ignoring Erik.

"She's staying with me. You can bounce if you want," Erik said glaring.

"Tell your cousin to chill, and let's leave," Hugh said trying to put some bass in his voice.

Erik tossed back the last of his Hennessey.

"I'm not her cousin," Erik said.

"You're not her cousin? Then who the hell are you?" Hugh said, his eyes wavering between Fa'aana's face and Erik's.

"The man who's about to take her upstairs and fuck the dog shit outta her," Erik said grabbing her hand and pulling her by his side.

"Fa'aana?" Hugh said.

Erik stepped in front of Hugh.

"Nigga, you had some good ass pussy in front of you and you wasted it. Now she's about to bounce on my dick. Say goodnight and dip."

Fa'aana had never seen Hugh look so flustered.

Erik pulled a few bills from his pocket and tossed it on the bar.

"Drinks on me, Hugh," Erik said leading Fa'aana away from the bar. She glanced back at Hugh and called to him.

"Dianne should still be home."

His expression was priceless.

###

They wasted no time getting undressed.

The minute they were in the room she was pulling down her jeans and he was pulling his shirt off.

Seeing him fully naked was a gift from God, and she silently thanked his parents for having him. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She bounced up on it and laughed. He jumped on it and pulled her on top of him so he could kiss her.

His lips.

Did she really know what kissing was before Erik?

At first, she thought he would kiss her for a little bit and then start grabbing for her body, but he took his time and savored her mouth. She was a bit antsy when she thought he was going on a little longer than she was used to, and then something clicked in her and the kissing became the most erotic thing ever with him.

The heat. The pillowy softness. The way he nipped at her top and bottom lip with his teeth, his juicy fullness causing her to pant and want to bite him back. When he put his entire mouth over hers and she found herself smacking her lips like he was a snack she would never have again, she knew she was in trouble. She was sticky between her legs and he hadn't even touched the apex of her thighs yet.

By the time he released her lips, she was fighting to get her mouth back on his.

"Lemme get your pussy ready," he said.

He spanked her ass.

"Sit on my face, girl."

She shimmied up his body and squatted over his open mouth. When the tip of his tongue flicked her clit, she hissed so loud and pulled up from him.

"Damn, your pussy is swole up so fat," he groaned. He flattened his tongue and she watched him lick a wide swathe of her sensitive wet vulva and she whimpered.

"You want to cum on my mouth or on my dick?" he asked.

"Both," she said.

He laughed.

"Okay," he said.

His tongue swirled around her folds and when he started humming on the tender flesh there, she threw her head back.

"God, Erik!"

Her legs felt shaky and she plucked on her own nipples with warm fingers. Erik pulled his lips away from her.

"You on the verge, baby."

"Please…fuck me, Erik."

He flipped her over gently. His heavy erection was jutting out.

"Hold up," he said. He left the bed and padded over to his closet, his dick bobbing as he walked. Rummaging through his duffle bag he pulled out a box of condoms. He pulled one out and placed the box on the nightstand. She took the condom from him and sat up on her knees. He stood at the foot of the bed as she sucked on his dick, licking the sides and kissing his sack. She unwrapped the condom. Using her mouth, she gave him head and rolled the condom on him with just her tongue.

"Damn," he uttered.

"Old college tricks," she said.

"Lay back," he said.

She lifted her knees and spread her thighs wide. Her eyes stared at his thickness.

"Don't be scared," he said, "I'll make it fit."

He lined himself against her folds. She tensed up.

"Relax, baby. I got you. I promise."

He pushed in and the pressure was heavy on her walls.

"Erik."

Her right hand went up against his stomach and pushed him back.

"Hold on, girl. Give me a minute. I'm 'bout to grow a little bit more—"

"More?" she yelped staring down at the hot battering ram that was already giving her second thoughts.

"You feel it?" he asked.

She did, he was getting harder. His hands reached down and twisted her pert dark nipples. He made them so sensitive by flicking and tugging at the right intervals. His eyes were dripping with lust.

"Damn, you feel so good. Hugh didn't deserve this pussy. You know that right? Your body wants me. Just me right now…see…I can feel you stretching… oh, you're stretching so nice for me. You're stretching, baby…"

"Erik!" she cried out.

"Here you go. I know that pussy is hungry for me. See? Look at it…look at it…so wet…"

He slid in further with ease and she could feel her walls accommodating his girth.

"Lift them legs up high, girl. I'm tryna get deep. That's it…that's it…fuck, your pussy is swallowing my dick right now. Play with your clit for me."

Her fingers slipped down to her mound and Erik watched her pluck at the sensitive bundle as he fucked her slow and deep.

"That nigga gave up this shit? Damn. Raise up shawty…yeah raise them hips up…'bout to get balls deep now. Shit, you feel that? Your pussy doesn't want to let me go," he groaned.

He stroked her puffy hair and brushed a thick curl away from her eye. He leaned down to kiss her.

"You're beautiful when you make love, Fa'aana."

His lips found hers again and she submitted to anything he wanted to do to her. She wound her hips and met him slow thrust for slow thrust. She broke away from his kisses when he started hitting a new spot on her walls. Her eyes went to look at his shaft.

"You like watching me, huh? You like watching my dick fuck your wet pussy. Go 'head. Look at it. That's yours. That's all yours."

This wasn't what she expected from him. She thought it would be all wham bam and skeet and skedaddle. She asked him to beat her folds up. He was actually giving her what she needed. So different from Hugh. He was talking to her, touching every inch of her body, checking in with how she was feeling. Asking her if she wanted him to go slower or faster.

"You hear that, baby? You hear that? Your pussy is talking to me."

He lifted her head up so she could see his dick disappearing and reappearing from between her folds.

She watched his lips pucker up and he let a long string of saliva fall from his mouth onto his dick and he continued fucking her. He was speeding up. She reached up and grabbed his ass trying to get him inside her deeper if that was even possible.

"You want to cum on my dick?" he asked.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"Turn over."

She scrambled back from his dick and got on her hands and knees for him. He lifted onto his knees and plunged back into her.

She gasped and almost fell over.

"You're so big Erik. I'm so wide open it's not even funny," she yelped trying to keep her balance. He shoved her head down to the mattress and gripped the back of her neck. He snapped his hips hard and her mouth flew open. No wonder he wanted to know if she wanted to cum on his dick, his sack was slapping hard against her swollen clit. The friction was unbearable. She wasn't going to last at this rate. He was grunting loud now.

"I see you really creaming now…fuck…I'm hitting that spot, huh?"

"Yes! Keep going…keep going…mmhmm"

"You ready to nut on my dick, girl?"

He was gripping her waist and slamming his cock into her now. Her folds were over-stretched, her clit over-stimulated, and his balls were hitting—

"I'm cumming!" she screamed. He kept rocking his hips into her hard, his sack smashed against her spasming clit putting more pressure on it.

"Fa'aana!" he yelled and she felt him go rigid as his dick swelled inside of her. God, she wished they didn't use a condom. She wanted to feel his hot cum drench her walls. She threw her ass back on him and he pulled her hair hard.

The comedown was slow and when Erik pulled out his dick, she couldn't move for a long time. He acted the same way after he disposed of the used condom and curled up behind her. His body heat surrounded her and she turned to face him and have it envelop all of her. He kissed her until her heart finally stopped thundering so fast in her chest.

"Shit, girl. You gonna fuck around and make a nigga fall in love witcho little ass," he said curling his arms around her.

She slapped his chest.

"Okay, petite ass," he corrected and she smiled into his chest.

They went through two more condoms before the night was really over for them.

###

She found him sitting up at the edge of the bed looking out of the window at dawn. His muscular back was beautiful and she wanted to hold onto it again.

It was still raining outside. She hoped it would continue coming down. Maybe his flight would be canceled again. Maybe he could stay with her for another night.

She rolled over and touched his back. His left hand slid back and cradled her hand.

"Did the rain wake you up?" she asked

"Nah. I just woke up a few minutes ago. I like the rain. It reminds me of my parents. They used to make love whenever it was rainy outside. No matter what time of day. If they were home and it started pouring, they would disappear into their bedroom."

He looked back at her and smiled.

"I was born on a rainy day. Lots of thunder and lightning. My father gave me the middle name of N'Jadaka. It means "one who brings down thunder."

She sat up and pulled her legs to her chest.

"Next time it rains, I'm going to think of you," she said.

"C'mere," he said.

She slinked over to him, her naked body primed for his touch and kisses.

The fourth time they made love, they didn't use a condom. She gripped his back, her nails digging into his flesh as her legs wrapped around his waist tight. He spilled into her raw and hot, her name falling from his lips as he pounded her folds into submission.

Morning arrived gray and cool, and before she turned over to look, she knew he was gone from her side. No goodbyes. Nothing messy. No false promises to keep in touch. She was sore and a little bruised on her thighs and felt damn good about it.

She ordered room service and took a hot bubble bath in the hotel tub while she waited for her breakfast. By the time she was packed and ready to leave the Marriott, her cell phone vibrated.

A text message.

From him.

_Caught my flight. Be good, pretty girl._

She smiled. She was going to be more than good.

And maybe, just maybe, somewhere and sometime in the future, they could fly together again.


End file.
